universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Scourge
This is the profile a the Scourge from Warcraft. Summery The infamous army of the dead which was created by the Burning Legion to ensure their arrival, but later broke free from the demons' control and established themselves as one of the greatest threats to Azeroth. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *The Lich King **Ner'zhul **Arthus Menethil **Bolvar Fordragon Second-in-command *Kel'Thuzad *Anu'barak Military Leaders *Blood Queen Lana'Thel *Lord Marrowgar *Lady Deathwhisper *Dar'Khan Drathir Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Amnennar the Coldbringer *Baron Rivendare *King Ymiron *Marywn *Faldric *Sindragos *Professor Putricide *Shade of Arugal *Dranosh Saurfang Military Units Infantry |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *Frostmorne *Death Knight Weapons Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Axes * Clubs * Butcher Knife Ranged weapons * Bows & Arrows * Staves Explosives * Meat Wagon Missile Death Knight Items * Weapons * Armours Territories Icecrown Citadel * Age founded/conquered: Unclear (The capital was founded after the Shaman Ner'Zhul was hurled to the mortal realm and imprisoned in a large glacier which would later become the citadel) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Undead * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 12: Dark The Scourge technology is basic weaponry and machinary, but are capable of building mighty fortresses and castles for long lasting battles. Power Source Magic: Necromancy (Arthus like many of his minions, Either Death Knights or other Necromancers are capable of raising many undead minions) Ice Manipulation (Arthus including his Death Knight minions can control and use ice as a form of combat) Blood Manipulation (Arthus like many of his Death Knight minions can control and use blood as a form of combat) Immortality (Arthus the Lich King does not appear to age when he ascended the throne) Conquest Stats Tier 8: Continent The Scourge possesses a strong control over the northern continent of Northrend and can invade other continents of Azeroth. Northrend is also around similar size to other continents on Azeroth as well. Power Stats DC: Unknown: Arthas while semi powerful before becoming the Lich King being comparable to the Demon Hunter Illidan who possessed the power of Gul'Dan (Likely Large Island). Unknown: the Lich King's champions and leaders who are below him. Building: The Scourge Siege Weapons such as the Meat Wagons. Building Level: The Undead Giants with their massive size. Room: The smaller undead monsters with their strength. Wall: Their fast moving units such as cavalry. Street: Regular undead infantry attack power. Durability: Unknown: Arthas while semi powerful before becoming the Lich King being being capable of matching Illidan at his peak. Unknown: the Lich King's champions and leaders being capable of holding their own against their enemies. Building: The Scourge Siege Weapons such as the Meat Wagons. Building Level: The Undead Giants with their massive size. Room: The smaller undead monsters with their undead durability. Wall: Their fast moving units such as cavalry. Street: Regular undead infantry defensive power. Speed: Unknown: The Lich King. Unknown: The Lich King's Champions. Superhuman+: Undead Dragon flight speed. Superhuman: The Scourge's fast moving speed. Normal Human-Athletic: With undead movement speed. Below Human: Siege Weapon and Undead Giant Speed. Skills Stats The Lich King is capable maintaining control over the undead Scourge in great numbers and over a long distance. he even let's many of them, namely his leaders and champions retain much of their personalities to maintain command. Other than his leaders and champions, his other commanding officers in various undead armies are liches and necromancers. Strengths/Pros The Lich King can foresee the future and uses those visions to greatly improve is ability to command and direct his armies and champions, via direct or telepathic link. they use numbers to overwhelm their enemies and even replenishes their lost forces with necromancy. Weaknesses/Flaws Due to the Lich King's plans, he tends to draw out his enemies potential to bind them to his will, which leads to his enemies taking the lead in too many battles. due to the undead, minus his leaders and champions, his undead army lacks individual wills and act accordingly which only follows the orders given. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Lich_King.jpg|The Lich King is the absolute ruler of the Undead Scourge. Sindragosa.jpg|Sindragosa is the largest Undead that the Lich King has raised. Scourge.jpg|The Undead Scourge in action. Icecrown_Citadel.jpg|Icecrown Citadel is the ruling capital of the Scourge in the forzen Northrend. Category:Profile Category:Warcraft Category:Antagonist Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Gaming Category:Army Category:Fantasy Category:Tier 8 Conquest Category:Magic